Neon Genesis Evangelion: Redux
by ronnambi
Summary: Inspired by all the HP fanfics of Harry having died too many times and Death decided to intervene, with a twist. Shinji's on his twelfth death and Death (better known as Didi) isn't happy. All problem cases, like his are sent to Destruction's desk. And Destruction has a plan...
1. Chapter 1: The Thirteenth Life

Shinji woke up in a stark white waiting room. He looked around and saw that it was empty. It looked a lot like a business waiting room, what with the industrial fluorescent lighting, the comfy black leather couch, the glass and steel tables and the potted plants in white pots gave a pleasant, yet professional aesthetic to it.

"Mister Ikari Shinji?" a polite, female voice asked, startling him. He turned to look at a woman who was identical to Hikari in appearance, if Hikari had lived to her mid-twenties and had lost the pigtails for a professional bun and were dressed in business casuals.

"U-um, yes?" he replied, not knowing what else to say. The woman nodded in confirmation, as she ticked off something on her clipboard.

"My Lady would like to meet you. You truly are a special case if My Lady is deciding to intervene directly" she said, her voice amused when he started stuttering. Though to be fair to Shinji, he was only a fourteen year old hormonal factory. Being confronted by what is one of the common teenage fantasies, he should have got a medal for not passing out or getting a nosebleed.

"Um…okay. Uh….lead the way?" he replied, as his mind scrambled to remember how he landed up here.

Kaji's death. Misato's sacrifice. Asuka's broken EVA-02. The MP EVAs feasting on the carcass. Rei's sacrifice and the Instrumentality. The power dumped into his hands, making him essentially a divine entity. His decision to burn a world which only hurt him and took away more and more from him.

"My Lady, I present to you Ikari-san!" said the Hikari-lookalike, jarring Shinji from his thoughts.

"Thank you Samsara" came a mellifluous voice. Shinji followed in to be confronted by…

"Asuka?!" Shinji gasped as he grabbed a hold of the edge of the door as he entered the office, trying to keep his feet under him.

The woman in front of him is a vision in white and gold, with blood red hair framing an elegant face with green eyes. Her dress, white with gold piping along the sleeves, seemed to be made of some ethereal material. On her neckline a stylized bird of prey was represented, its form seemed to have distilled the very essence of the bird.

At first glance, she could have passed for Asuka's elder sister. Though now, on closer inspection, the differences were more prominent.

"Ikari-kun, I am unfortunately not the young lady you are referring to. My name, during my mortal life, was Jean Grey" she said, a sad smile on her face as she reached out to support him.

-NGE:RX-

After helping Shinji into a seat, and breaking him out of his fugue state with a snap of her fingers, Jean Grey and Samsara sat across from him in a comfortable sofa. Samsara handed out cups of fragrant lavender tea as they got comfortable.

"So, Ikari-san" started Ms. Grey, when Shinji decided to interrupt.

"Please…..Shinji" at seeing their surprised expressions, he shrugged, embarrassed. After all, they were some kind of divine entities. The least he could do was dispense with the formalities that came with Japanese culture. And that brought him back to another redhead. His German Valkyrie, who he had failed completely and utterly. If he had only been a little braver…..

"None of that now" said Jean, her voice sharp and commanding, the tone breaking him out of the depression he was sinking into.

 _Baka-Shinji….._

Hastily wiping his eyes of the tears that had been gathering in the corners of his eyes, he mumbled an excuse for the tears.

"Shinji, the thing is, this is your twelfth unauthorised death" said Jean, as Samsara handed Shinji a file. The words unauthorised death hit him like a thunderbolt, nearly causing him to drop the file from his numb fingers.

"I…eh…WAS?" Yes, Shinji learnt some German. No it wasn't to impress anyone. He was not that pathetic.

*Sigh*….yes, he was that pathetic.

"Unauthorised death?" he asked, to which Jean gestured towards the file.

Dying from an N2 mine during the fight with the Third Angel, before Misato arrived. Dying from a gunshot by Misato when he tried attacking his father. Dying while fighting the Third Angel. Dying while protecting Kensuke and Touji during his fight with the Fourth Angel. Dying from oxygen deprivation inside the Dirac Sea when his life support gave out. Dying from the 992 N2 mines dropped into the same Dirac Sea. Dying from SEELE agents assassinating him. Dying from Asuka punching him, causing him to crack his skull on the edge of the dining table (that last one was so sad, it was hilarious). Dying from fighting Arael. Dying from Kaworu re-routing EVA-01's life support. Dying while fighting the SEELE EVAs, as Asuka was completely catatonic and unable to fight them.

And now when he had implemented Instrumentality.

The file fell from his nerveless fingers as he completed his reading of it, recalling it all in its entirety. The numerous resets. The mental wipes. The paperwork. _Dear God,_ the paperwork.

Shinji now remembered how Didi (as Death called herself) had gone from being friendly and accommodating, to utterly furious.

This was how he ended up in Destruction, or the Phoenix's office.

"Yes, well. I generally get all the problem cases. Especially when they land up on their thirteenth life. I have had a good track record on sorting them out, if I do say so myself", Jean said, her voice having the smugness of a person who had a very good track record.

"Plus, you will be getting some back up this time around" she said, gesturing behind him. He turned as three men entered the room.

One was tall, well built Caucasian in his mid-thirties, with a shaven head, piercing grey eyes and a slightly sarcastic smile. He was dressed in a black hoodie and sweatpants, with a small white logo depicting 'N7'. The second was lean, fair skinned, raven-haired with emerald green eyes and a faint scar that looked like a lightning bolt. The last, was of mixed race, in his mid-twenties. He was dressed in military fatigues and was completely bald.

"May I introduce Commander John Shepard of the Human Systems Alliance, Director Harry James Potter of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement of the United Kingdom and Captain Juan Ortega of the Winslow Accords Special Forces" said Jean, a faint grin forming on her face.

-NGE:RX-

Once introductions had been made, Jean had decided on a plan of action that would allow Shinji to succeed on his thirteenth life.

Firstly, for the next 2 years of limbo time (as the dimension's time stream was known as), Shinji would undergo psychological counseling to treat all the damage he had undergone during the Angel War. Simultaneously, he would spend time bonding with the three older men who would be joining him when the reset would happen. Apparently, the three men had been in similar positions as Shinji, and had volunteered to join him in combating the Angels and SEELE.

Mornings were spent in counseling with Jean and Samsara. He remembered what Jean had said to him when he came for his first session.

"This is like a surgery to treat an old wound, or a group of old wounds, which hadn't healed properly. And now all of them are festering. The only way we can treat this is if you adopt a policy of full disclosure. You need to tell us everything. We will not judge, nor reprimand. We are only here to treat you as a patient, and help you heal"

Taking her words to heart, Shinji poured his heart out to both the women. All his guilt, rage, hate, fear, pain and shame that he had hidden behind walls. All of it came pouring out in a torrent. In cathartic tears, screaming rage and utter fury.

As he literally tore himself down to the very core, Jean and Samsara helped him rebuild himself. They never rebuked him, scolded him or drew away from him in disgust. Always ready with a kind smile, an understanding nod and always helping him work out how he could have reacted healthily to all that he had been through.

"You all were fourteen year old child soldiers. It would be surprising if you weren't suffering from some form of PTSD" commented Harry, as the older man had insisted on being called, after hearing all the things Shinji had seen and done. They had been taking a break from their fencing practice. The older men were training Shinji in various things. Languages, weapons' handling, CQC, infantry and special operation tactics, sciences, humanities, PSYOPS, espionage. So much knowledge required a flexible timetable.

Evenings were spent bonding over movies and television show marathons. Sherlock became a particular favourite of Shinji's.

"I'm more surprised you didn't go on a rampage with your Eva after all the crap you went through. I know I wouldn't have been half as understanding as you were to people around you" commented Shepard, to which Shinji replied.

"I let the world burn" the older men shared a solemn glance with the teen and nodded in understanding.

"You didn't have anything to live for. But now, you do" said Juan in reply.

Shinji was so busy, and thanks to the psychological (and at times psychic) therapy provided by Jean, healthier than he had ever been, that he was happy.

And time flew by.

All too soon, this halcyon period came to an end. And before he could go back, he had to attend a mission briefing.

"This is Earth-23433" began Jean as she showed satellite images of a post-Second Impact Earth "Shinji, you will remember your time here and your past life just as the Third Angel , Sachiel, begins his attack. The automated warning will act as a trigger. You have just enough time to process the information before you get onboard Unit-01. You will meet up with John and Harry here when you enter Tokyo-3, Juan when you're in High School. Their trigger will be you appearing before them. Once you all have familiarized yourselves with each other and the local scenario will you deploy yourselves for your mission. Your objectives are: Firstly, prevention of Third Impact and the Human Instrumentality Project. Secondly, the destruction of SEELE and their Evangelion production facilities, including sabotage of the dummy plug systems. Thirdly, the protection and survival of the following individuals: Misato Katsuragi, Asuka Langley Sorhyu, Rei Ayanami, Ritsuko Akagi, Kozo Fuyutsuki and Gendo Ikari. Oorah, marines?"

On hearing his father's name, Shinji almost objected, but held his tongue as he knew that this was the orders portion of the briefing, and he was not to voice his questions.

"I know you have bad blood between you and your father Shinji, but trust me, he will be a valuable ally to have on our side" continued Jean as she began listing out possible target locations, timeline points and a dossier of information on members of SEELE and NERV.

Finally, after the briefing wound down, Shinji was guided to the exit door of Jean's office building. As he stood in front of the door, he turned around and initiated a hug with Jean, who after a moment's surprise, hugged him back.

Letting go, and sharing a hug with Samsara and thanking her for all her help, Shinji looked at the three men, Shepard and Harry who had become father figures to him, with Juan an older brother.

"We'll see you on the other side kid, go knock 'em dead" said Shepard, patting him on his shoulder as Harry gave him a quick squeeze of Shinji's shoulder while Juan gave a firm nod, which he returned.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the exit.

To be greeted by the sight of a familiar payphone, with a familiar warning playing.

'And so it begins' Shinji thought grimly as he watched a familiar metallic blue form speeding to him.

-NGE:RX-

Captain Misato Katsuragi, Ops Director of NERV, was unnerved by her boss's kid, one Shinji Ikari.

As she raced to the station to pick him up, she was continuously and fluently cursing her luck, which true to form, had been bad.

Stuck in another unending budget meeting, which was already running late, she was then required to leave her post as an Angel had chosen today, of all days to attack, but Gendo 'The Ice King' Ikari had ordered her to pick up his son. Not out of fit of filial love, but as a pilot for Evangelion Unit-01.

Oh crap, CAS is firing at danger-close she thought as she raced over to the station.

Then she saw the young man she had to pick up, who was standing in the middle of the road, waiting for her.

She power slid her vehicle to position, and he jumped in unbidden.

"Let's get out of here" he said calmly, his face absolutely composed as he secured himself into the seat, his luggage in the back. Misato almost snapped at his tone, when she saw his eyes, eyes she only saw in one other person.

The Ice King.

"Right" she replied, suppressing a shiver that she felt crawl down her spine on hearing the boy's tone. It wasn't an arrogant tone of a teenager, but the quiet self-assurance of a man.

Throwing her Renault Alpine into gear, she sped off to Geofront.

-NGE:RX-

Lieutenant Makoto Hyuga's day went from bad to worse as he saw the face of the pilot of Unit-01, and felt as if a lock had been opened in his mind.

Memories of fighting a galactic scale war against eldritch abominations. Sacrificing himself to protect and preserve all life in the galaxy as he took control of the Reapers.

Then, as if watching a film, he watched as the second personality in his head took over his body, putting a considerable amount of skill in stealth to use, hacking into MAGI without detection, spoofing the entire system with a custom-built virus, which had one purpose and one purpose only.

Locate all the SEELE members. Right down to two square yards.

All of this happened in the instant of a second, as Captain Katsuragi gave the launch command.

'Well, back to work' Hyuga/Shepard thought to himself as the personalities integrated, his conscious mind focusing on the job at hand, while his subconscious mind making plans.

And that's when things promptly went to hell.

-NGE:RX-

'Hi mom', Shinji thought to himself, as the A-10 nerve connectors enabled him to sync with the Evangelion.

"Third stage connection complete. Sync rate 58% and rising?!' came the voice of Maya Ibuki, the technical assistant of Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. But the same was drowned out by the battering ram of emotions that struck Shinji.

Surpirsejoyregretloveconfusionhorror **RAGE!**

'Mom, mom, calm down!' said Shinji, as Unit-01 let out an Earth-shattering roar. Distantly, he could hear Akagi screaming at him that his sync rate was already over 300% and would he in the Good Lord/Kami's name calm it down?!

'Calm down? Calm down? Do not dare tell me to calm down Shinji! Your father was not to abandon you! He was supposed to look after you! My poor baby boy, how could he dare to do this to you?' came Yui Ikari's voice, as clear as a bell, her voice a mixture of fear, rage and love. Shinji tried not to cry on hearing her voice.

Okay, fine he shed a few manly tears. He's allowed to do that.

'Mom, please. I have a plan. And we'll figure out a way to get you out of this mess. Please', Shinji pleaded with her as he could feel her straining the Eva to get free of the restraining bolts.

And deciding to go for broke, he shared everything.

All his previous lives. All of the pain he had undergone. All the triumphs and tragedies. His descent into madness.

And of course, Instrumentality.

Then arriving in Jean's office. The three men who had volunteered their services to help him. The two years, the therapy, the lessons and the plan to take out the Angels and SEELE, with minimal casualties.

He could sense her running through a gauntlet of emotions, finally settling on a kind of serenity that comes before the kind of storm that can best be described as apocalyptic.

'Alright, I'll hold off on the rage for now' his mom told him, as he could feel her cede control, 'but your father and I are going to have a talk'

Then she conveyed a sense of amusement and maternal pride 'Your Valkyrie, huh? She must be one special lady'

'MOM!' Shinji protested as he blushed, as he was still processing his emotions regarding the fiery, red headed pilot of Unit-02. She hadn't been borderline abusive to him in his last life, but the one's where she was were actually rare. They generally were the best of friends in his earlier lives. And the few where he ended up in a relationship with her were passionate and loving, if slightly possessive.

It never went beyond innocent kisses, but they were the kind that made him feel alive.

'Mom, I have a job to do' he said, as he brought his sync rate down to a safe 86%. He slowly felt his mother's presence recede as he replied to the queries.

'I know son. Good luck' she said, her voice warm with pride. Just then, Misato's voice came over the radio.

"EVA, launch!"

As he felt the acceleration hit him Shinji couldn't help himself.

"WAHOOOO!" he cried out in jubilation.

-NGE:RX-

Sachiel had one purpose, and one purpose only.

To join with Lilith and end his existence.

And then he felt it.

For an instant of time, it was some distance away from him, then it blurred. It suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash of orange light which exploded outwards , smashing aside his shield . This was then followed with a purple-green fist.

Sachiel decided that that it had had enough, grabbing the purple giant's hand in his hand. Which was for naught as his hand was cut off by the giant.

Causing him **PAIN!**

Reflexively blasting it with an attack, Sachiel was surprised to suddenly finding himself flying in the air, his other arm broken. He slammed into the ground, some distance away from where the Lilin hid Lilith.

As he redirected the power of his Fruit of Life, he felt something smash into his head. Three sharp burning pains course along his extremities , then a vice-like grip crushes along his neck. He is then turned to face the giant, who now had black armour, which glowed an ominous red, his eyes pits of red flame as he focused his glare on Sachiel. And Sachiel knew him as brother.

 **"Call me…..Azrael"** came the ominous whisper from the giant, and for the first time Sachiel knew fear.

Then Azrael gripped him in both hands and pulled.

And Sachiel knew no more.

-NGE:RX-

Gendo was for the first time, in his entire life on the back foot. And the cause of it was his estranged fourteen year old son.

He knew his son's psyche profile showed him as a loveless child with many insecurities and a poor self-esteem.

So it was a little surprising when the first words out of his mouth were a sarcastic coment.

"Was all this smoke and mirror routine supposed to impress me Commander? If so, let's say I'm underwhelmed"

Then a thoughtful frown crossed his face, as Ritsuko sputtered and Captain Katsuragi was trying (and failing) to stifle her laughter.

"Why is it always overwhelmed or underwhelmed? Why can't people just be whelmed?" he asked, which to Gendo's peeved amusement caused even Ritsuko to actually stop and consider his question.

"You know, I really don't know" she admitted, as if answering this question was somehow more important than the end of all life as we know it.

Gendo coughed to bring the proceedings back on track.

"Oh, don't worry about it father. I'll pilot the Evangelion. It's the only thing that can stop those Angel thingies" on seeing Gendo showing shock (which was just a twitch of his right eyebrow) Shinji smirked and replied to his unspoken question.

"I asked Misato. She finally coughed up the reason why you brought me here. It took the entire trip till we reached here" The 'she's good, but I'm better' was left unspoken. Captain Katsuragi had the good grace to look sheepish at being outsmarted by a fourteen year old.

"Though I have a few conditions" he said, which caused Gendo mild puzzlement.

"Alright, what are they?" he replied, wondering what childish requests were going to be posed.

"Simple ones really. Assuming I survive the operation, I request the following: Firstly, a regular salary at par with a serving pilot in a forward operational area. Secondly, a rank at par with serving personnel that allows me enough authority that I may use the same while co-ordinating actions alongside conventional forces, but junior enough that I don't ruffle feathers too , I request that I get training over the next two months in both the physical and knowledge aspects of combat, both in the Evangelion as well as my own skillset, so that I may prove to be an effective asset. And lastly, please tell me you have a psychologist on call, or as part of the staff. They'll probably the only thing that would keep me and my fellow pilots sane. If not, please get one" Gendo blinked in surprise at that. These were reasonable requests . And his son's gaze was steady, no childish defiance, nor anger.

Just a smooth, implacable will.

After acceding to his requests, conditional on his killing the Angel, Gendo swept out of the room, to the CIC.

And then he saw what kind of man his son was.

Gendo quietly watched his son effectively dismember and then make mincemeat of the attacking Angel. Meanwhile, he could hear the control room descend into chaos, a chaos that had existed from the moment Shinji spotted the Angel, with Ritsuko yelling frantically as to his sync ratio hitting 300% and was even now rising, and Misato practically pleading with Shinji to calm down. All the time Shinji's eyes were closed, his face completely placid, as if he were not fighting for his very life.

And then the Eva spoke.

It's whisper was quiet, yet in the silence that followed, resounding, and utterly triumphant.

It, no he, grabbed the Angel's core. He then held it up to his eye level, and Gendo in a rare instance of humour imagined it as a scene from Shakespeare's Hamlet.

Apparently, Shinji/Azrael inherited his sense of humour.

 **"To be, or not to be? That is the question, is it not?** **Well, I choose NOT!"** saying this, he tightened his grip on the sphere, shattering it to pieces.

The Eva then looks to the heavens and roared in defiance and challenge.

Gendo couldn't help smirking .

And a small shot of pride warmed the ice that beat in his heart, as he reached for his phone to look up a good psychologist.

Never let it be said that Gendo Ikari did not follow through with his side of the bargain.

But it was always advisable to read the fine print.

-NGE:RX-


	2. Chapter 2: Home

Shinji slowly came too and blinked as he looked at the familiar anacoustic tiles of the hospital room.

 _Back here again,_ he thought as he blinked to bring his eyes into focus and turned his head to his right. To his surprise, he found both Misato and Ritsuko snoring away in a pair of chairs next to his bed.

Shinji, was to put it mildly, surprised. Misato he could understand. She always had a maternal streak about her. But Ritsuko? He couldn't fathom the reason for her presence.

He must have made some noise, for Misato snorted and jerked awake. She blinked a little, a puzzled frown on her face. She then noticed Shinji waving a hand at her.

"Hey Rits, Ritsu wake up" she said as she nudged Ritsuko awake.

"Hgrmphfszl…..huh, whuh…whozzgoinon?" came the inelegant reply from the usually put-together doctor.

"The hero of the hour is awakened. How're you feeling?" said Misato, the last directed at Shinji. He honestly thought about it, and felt refreshed.

"Honestly, Captain? Alive" he replied, to which she gave a teasing grin and wagged a reproving finger.

"Ah, ah, ah. What did I say about that?" she said, her voice reproving. Shinji sheepishly grinned and replied.

"Alive, Misato. I feel alive" he replied, correcting himself at the blunette's insistence. Her smile widened and warmth was added to it, mixed with equal parts pride.

"Hmm, what do you remember of the battle?" Ritsuko asked him, and Shinji frowned in thought, wondering how much to tell her. Then deciding lying would just add to his headaches in this situation, spoke.

"All of it" he replied, to which the two women traded surprised looks.

"And the whole 'Azrael' thing?" asked Ritsuko as she reached into her lab coat pocket for a pen light, as she cupped his left cheek and used her fingers to peel back his eyelids to flash the light in it to check their dilation.

"Eh….we're using Judeo-Christian naming conventions for the Angels right?" at which Ritsuko pulled back from him, looking surprised. He continued "Well, I overheard you all calling him Sachiel over the radio. Well, Azrael is the Angel of Death, kinda like the Grim Reaper. So I decided to call myself that to scare it. Atleast that was my thought when I fought it. Seems a bit silly now" he replied, with what both women considered an adorable blush. And slightly happy that, despite everything, he was still a teenage boy.

"Uh…so I have to ask, when did you both sleep last?" he asked, noticing the purple lines under both their eyes and the slightly glassy-sheen.

The two women snorted in amusement at his question, with Misato having a lopsided smile on her face, while Ritsuko tried to mask hers by continuing with her manhandling of Shinji.

"So, to be clear, you fought off an eldritch abomination that is literally the personification of the end times, and in a biomechanical combat vehicle that is linked directly to your mind, and you're worried about us not getting enough sleep?" said Ritsuko, who had finished her examination of Shinji, and quirked an interrogatory eyebrow at him.

"What can I say? I'm just that nice" he replied, causing Misato to snort at his sarcasm and Ritsuko to give an amused smile at him. A masculine chuckle was heard from the door, causing the three to turn to the door and see Gendo Ikari himself standing in the ward.

Shinji was, for all intents and purposes nonplussed. Never, in any of his lifetimes, did his father ever come and see him in the hospital. He knew, thanks to Instrumentality, how much both his parents loved him. That his father had to put a large stone on his heart to send him to his sensei. He also understood what a dangerous game his father was playing against SEELE.

This did not mean that his father was getting a free pass for everything he had done. He was still a cold, manipulative arschlot and a Magnificent Bastard. He was the kind of ally that you watched closely for the dagger he would try to drive into your ribs.

He still respected the hell out of him though.

"Commander" Shinji said in a calm, formal tone that betrayed nothing of the maelstrom of feelings that were running through him as he straightened himself up in a form of attention. Misato and Ritsuko seemed to shake themselves out of their shock at his address of his father.

"Only Commander? I must admit, I am disappointed" he replied, as he removed his glasses to let me meet his eyes, the cool brown meeting Shinji's grey-blue. Shinji had thought long and hard as to how the two men would define their relationship.

"Under the circumstances I think it is currently appropriate sir. We are, for lack of a better word, strangers to each other. In the event we get to know each other outside of our official duties, we may repair our relationship" on seeing the flash of hurt that crossed his father's face, a slight sting was felt in Shinji's heart. He hurriedly added "This is not a 'no'. It is a 'maybe', conditional to your actions, off the clock" Saying this, Shinji held out his right hand to his father, who looked at it silently, then slowly, shakily reached out to shake it.

-NGE: RX-

The first words out of Shinji's mouth when he entered Misato's apartment were completely deadpan.

"Dear sweet Kami on high, why are there no biohazard signs on the front door?" he said on surveying the mess that was Misato's apartment. To which the owner gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of her head.

"Eheheh, I'm…well not exactly the neatest person" to which Shinji shot her look that said 'No, really?' He then decided to gird his loins to clean the Augean stables.

"Why don't you go and freshen up, I'll clean up. Probably manage dinner too" he said, to which Misato looked at him surprised and just begins to say something which Shinji cut off.

"Look, it may not be obvious to you, but I can see you are exhausted. So please Misato, you opened your home to me. Atleast let me do this much" he said, which he saw touched her heart, given the warm smile she was shooting him.

"Thanks so much Shin-chan" she said, which caused Shinji to blink back tears, as she used a nickname he was given by her in all his previous lives.

"Ah, don't mention it" he said as he swallowed past the lump formed around his larynx. Misato ruffled his hair affectionately as she went further in the house.

Shinji decided to get out of it by setting some music on and getting to cleaning up the house.

"Um….Misato, don't mind if I put on some music?" he called out as he started organizing the available cleaning supplies.

"Knock yourself out" she replied to which Shinji ported his MP3 player to a wireless speaker (which incidentally was streets ahead of his old SDAT). And scrolling down his list, hit the right song.

-x-Thunderstruck by AC/DC-x-

As the initial strings began to play, Shinji got to work. He quickly set about collecting all the mess in the house and split it into three piles. Laundry, bio-degradable and recyclable. He then put all the laundry items into a hamper and set it beside the door. The biodegradable was packed into black plastic bags and taken down to the dumpster and disposed off. The recyclable was dispatched similarly. By the middle of the song, Shinji had cleaned out the common areas and had begun cleaning the kitchen. He then checked the fridge , then choked down on his reflex to puke when the smell hit him. And did that indistinguishable pile of green slime just blink at him?! Whisky Tango Fox?!

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valour, Shinji hastily shut the fridge, and then looked around for a chain and padlock to seal the fridge, so that he could cart it over to Ritsuko to look over.

"WARK!" he heard behind him to see Penpen. Shooting the genetically modified Hot Springs Penguin what he hoped was a winning smile, he pointed to the fridge.

"Apparently Misato is working on the Theory of Evolution in her spare time" If it was possible for a penguin to turn pale, he was sure the horrified look Penpen was sporting would have been more than adequate to convey it.

The penguin then vanished in a cloud of smoke, quickly re-appearing, dressed in an orange HAZMAT suit. In his hands were silver duct tape, box cutters and reams of bubble wrap.

Shinji just knew that this was going to be a long evening.

-NGE: RX-

The next morning when Lieutenant Maya Ibuki entered her mentor's lab after pulling another all-nighter analysing combat data retrieved from the Sachiel fight, she saw a nice fridge sitting innocently in the corner of the lab. What caught her attention was that it was completely wrapped in bubble wrap, the edges sealed tight with silvery duct tape, with a hand written sign pasted on its front in red with the symbol for biological hazard.

Blinking to see if she was hallucinating from the long nights she was working, Maya saw that, no she was not seeing things. The fridge was still shiny, the bubble wrap was still on it, the duct tape still sealed it and the biohazard sign was still there.

Now, normally, Maya Ibuki is a sensible young lab assistant who would not dream to touch a thing marked dangerous. Especially in her sempai's lab. But 72 hours of nonstop analysis and coffee had impaired her judgement as she became suddenly irrationally angry on seeing what could only be a prank being played on her beloved sempai.

So, against all better judgement, she decided to open it.

Fifteen minutes later, passersby could have heard a piercing shriek emanating from one of the labs.

-NGE: RX-

Normally, Gendo did not get involved in day-to-day activities of NERV headquarters, delegating such tasks to his mentor Kozo Fuyutsuki. But this time, something serious enough to warrant his attention was brought to him.

Interrupting a monthly report he was providing to SEELE, he was requested to attend a most pressing issue regarding a biological contaminant released into NERV HQ.

Concerned, he immediately made his way back to his office at great haste, where he called up the information to see the recorded footage.

To see a green-slime-thing slithering away screaming from a demented looking Maya Ibuki, chasing after it with what looked like an improvised flame-thrower made of a deodorant can and a taped on cigarette lighter and a CO2 extinguisher.

Gendo blinked a few times to check he was seeing this right, then looked at Kozo who had brought him here.

"I know that we are subverting the laws of nature on a daily basis, but this is a bit much, right?" he said, gesturing at the scene where the damn slime, knocks over a guard, grabbed his baton and tried to fend off the lieutenant as she tried to get a clear shot at it.

Kozo just shrugged in reply, as the scene continued, with Ibuki tried to hit it with a blast from the extinguisher.

-NGE: RX-


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Analysis

A month had passed since the 'Blob and the Pyromaniac' incident, which had been explained by a sheepish Shinji ('I mean, the thing had gone from being cooked food to some kind of sentient life form. And don't we deal with all the weird stuff?').

As Misato made her way to the gym in NERV HQ in her usual rig of sports bra and gym shorts, she was struck dumb at the sight before her.

A man was using the chin-up bar. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and pair of black track pants. He wasn't overly muscular, but was ripped. It was like looking at an anatomical chart. All she could see was his back, with all the muscles rippling from the strain which his damp shirt clung to, his arms coated with a light sheen of sweat.

Unconsciously licking her lips, she moved further into the gym as she tried to check out who he was. She had been on a dry spell of a year now, the longest she had gone without any. And, there was no harm in window shopping.

Right?

Normally, Misato would not hit on her colleagues, liking to keep a professional distance from all of them. But, pickings were slim and because of her 'Christmas Cake' status, she knew she didn't have a chance at even a short-term, casual relationship.

All her one-night stands had been sad, selfish and absolutely lacklusture. They all were looking to just fuck and leave, and didn't even think of her pleasure.

And she hated it.

That was partly why she was currently celibate. And the second reason was walking in beside her.

Shinji Ikari had been literally a godsend for her. A completely housebroken teenager, who had her cutting back on her beer in a controlled manner and was very free with hugs. The last bit had started after she had returned to the apartment at the end of a long day. Shinji, who had already left for home, had taken one look at her and came over and gave her a hug. At first she had been surprised, but once her brain computed that yes it was a hug and no, he was not trying to cop a feel, she returned it.

When she asked why he did it, his reply was a pithy "You looked like you could use a hug" But the warm smile he gave her made her understand what he was trying to get across.

Misato had cried herself to sleep that night.

"Makoto-sensei!" Shinji called from her left, startling Misato from both her reverie and her ogling...wait _Makoto_? What the hell else was he hiding under those khaki uniforms of his?

"Hey Shinji! Ready for CQC?" Makoto asked as he turned around to look at them and Misato felt a thunderbolt strike her.

Why the hell hadn't she realised that Makoto looked this damn delicious?

A sharp jaw emphasised his leanness, framing a warm face with kind eyes, topped off by a closely cropped head of hair with spikes along the front. And he was ripped. Misato had to exert every bit of her discipline to not drool.

Yes, women are turned on by the sight of a ripped male form. Doesn't mean they'll always tap it, but yeah.

Then what was said filtered into her head.

"Wait, what?" she said in surprise as Shinji happily jumped onto the sparring mat to square off against Makoto.

"Relax ma'am, Shinji's good. Need him to work on his footwork though, which is what we're going to do today" he replied as he joined Shinji on the mats.

The two fell into ready stances, neither of them moving. Then on some unspoken signal, the two moved.

What followed was a blur of motion, Shinji swaying out of the way of Makoto's punch, striking at him from under his guard, Makoto blocking, his counter strike in the form of a sweeping kick, Shinji leaping over it as he struck at him with a kick, Makoto ducking under it as he front rolled and got into Shinji's guard and a straight jab struck Shinji full force onto his crossed arms. A second punch impacted him under his ribs, knocking the air out of him. Shinji struck back with a kick, which Makoto redirected away from him with his right arm. Getting inside his guard, Makoto struck with a lightning fast one-two combo, knocking aside Shinji's half-formed guard, the second hitting him in his jaw, jerking his head back. The leg to overbalance him was the finisher, causing Shinji to fall flat on his back, knocking him out.

The bout barely lasted five seconds.

Before Misato was aware, she was already cradling Shinji's head in her lap, frantic with worry.

"Shin-chan? Shinji? Wake up, Shinji!" she called, as she gently slapped his cheeks. Makoto brought a bottle of water and sprinkled water on his face, causing his eyes to flutter open, slightly groggy and hazy.

"M...mum?" he said, his voice a little heavy from his recent bout of unconsciousness. His whisper caused a warm something shoot through Misato.

"Oh...um" was the articulate reply when he regained his bearings. It felt like someone had doused her in ice water.

"How long have you two been training like this?" she asked, her ire well and truly stoked. Shinji blinked at her like a cute puppy, forcing her to suppress a smile as she did not want to cuddle him right now.

"Since I landed up here. Makoto-sensei has been training me in CQC so that I stop fighting like a headless chicken" Shinji replied, his voice quite calm.

On Misato shooting Makoto a glare, he raised his hands in a placatory manner, defending himself "I said he needed to improve on his hand-to-hand skills when he approached me for CQC training. Seriously ma'am!" he yelped, as Misato's glare upgraded from 'anti-tank round' to 'thanix cannon round'. She rounded on Shinji, who wilted under her glare.

"And you! From now on, I or Rits will monitor any training you are going to undergo, clear?!" she barked out at him like he were a newly minted cadet. She watched in satisfaction as Shinji gulped at that.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied, just as alarms began to ring inside the base.

The three shared a look and rushed to the elevator, to the accompaniment of the warning.

"Pattern Blue. Fourth Angel detected"

-NGE:RX-

"Play it again"

"But.."

"I said play it again"

A sigh is heard and a recording of the battle with the Fourth Angel, designated Shamshael, began playing again.

The purple, vaguely (disturbingly) phallic like Angel bypassed the ground defenses, floating serpentinely in the air.

Suddenly, it was smashed down into the shallows by an armoured, purple coloured giant. Said giant was about to stab it in the core with a progressive knife, when it was blasted off of the Angel by its AT-field. The giant tucked itself into a ball as it somersaulted, but the Angel used one of it's whip-like appendages to pierce the giant and slam it into the ground, breaking the giant's left arm in the process.

The viewer filtered out the radio chatter of the recording, focused on what occurred during the battle.

As the Angel made to attack the stunned Evangelion, JSSDF CAS, artillery and armour engaged the Angel, buying the pilot of the Eva precious seconds. As it turned it's attention on the interlopers, charging up an energy blast. The Eva's right hand shot out to stab the Angel in it's body. In response, it slammed its whips onto the Eva, jolting it with electricity.

On another screen, a recording of the pilot ran, overlaid with a display of his vitals and synchronisation, showing him gritting his teeth as the sympathetic pain ran through his body at the electrical discharge. He then said one word.

 _"Die"_

The Eva was surrounded in a corona of orange electricity, its armour morphing from purple to black, with its eyes glowing an eerie red. Its apparently broken left arm, now healed,grabbed the Angel by it's neck. The orange electricity gathered onto a single point, the tip of the progressive knife still held in the Eva's right hand, which stabbed into the Angel's core, overwhelming it's AT-field with a sound akin to the shattering of the largest pane of plate glass.

The electricity discharged into the Angel's body, cooking it instantly.

"I guess that's well done" commented the pilot, causing an annoyed response from the command center about arrogance and self-praise to be doled out to the pilot.

If it was possible for an Eva to look bewildered, the formerly purple coloured unit did a good job of it.

"What? No! Look at it!" at which the Eva gestured to the carcass hanging from it's knife, in a parody of a fisherman with a prize fish.

 _"It's well done"_ the pilot said again, making a slow up-and-down motion with the Eva's free hand, causing the CIC to burst into merriment when the joke was understood by the others.

The viewer had snickered at the joke the first time. It didn't get less funny.

"Shinji Ikari. You are most certainly interesting" the viewer murmured in amusement, icy blue eyes analysing everything.

-NGE:RX-

Elsewhere, on seeing the video, a torrent of memories were unlocked, causing the figure to collapse into a fetal position.

Slowly clawing itself upright, the figure examined their appearance.

Grey hair, red eyes, an unhealthily pale complexion. The figure examined their limbs, almost as if they may get replaced by cybernetic augmentations.

He then turned to watch the screen and said "Well brother, it looks you're making quite the impression"

-NGE:RX-


End file.
